


Angel & Nashville

by Asriel20Asi



Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asriel20Asi/pseuds/Asriel20Asi
Summary: A young child's fate is changed forever after meeting a peculiar creature.
Relationships: original - Relationship
Comments: 1





	Angel & Nashville

**Author's Note:**

> A simple little story I wrote on my phone and decided to upload it here, bare in mind that it is an old story.

Tonight was like any other night at the orphanage, Angel was staring out at the beautiful lights of Manhattan, you could hear police sirens off in the distance and a mysterious creature had landed on her balcony for the second time tonight. Angel gently tiptoed towards the balcony and glanced out the window to see...A Gargoyle, a real live Gargoyle was pacing back and forth on her balcony.

Angel walked over to him and asked "Is something wrong Sir,'' The Gargoyle jumped a little when he first heard her, "Hey kid, why are you up so late,'' he asked. She stared at him and replied, "I never sleep...'' He gave her a puzzled look and asked her to explain.

She calmly replied, "I never sleep because I'm always worried for the younger orphans...'' He looked away for a moment as he tried to hide his sorrow, and asked her to continue, "The younger orphans are always sold away to scientific researchers who want to use them as guineapigs for dangerous experiments,'' she replied calmly. He was shocked when he heard her talk about such complex things when she looked no younger than a 9 year old.

He was deep in thought when she asked, "Sir, what is your name...'' He looked up at her & replied, "The name is Brooklyn and you don't need to worry about the younger kids anymore, I have a friend who can help with this situation," he said while ruffling her hair. He made a promise to her that he would return for her tomorrow jumped onto the the balcony ledge and just as he was about leave, he felt a tug on his wing.

When he turned around, he saw her in tears, "Hey, hey...What's wrong," he asked while he gently picked her up into a protective hug. He let her cry against his chest, "Take me with you," she begged. He pulled her closer to him, like he was protecting her from an unknown threat.

He let out a deep sigh and mumbled to himself, "I am so going to get chewed out for this." He pulled her away and said, "Okay, I'll take you with me." He smiled and chuckled softly when he saw the excitement in her face...


End file.
